EL LIBRO Y LA CHAQUETA
by leidy otaku
Summary: UN ONE SHOT, DE COMO SESSH LEVANTA EL ANIMO DE KAGOME, SI PESIMO SUMMARY


LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE FINC NO ME PERTENECEN SINO MAS BIEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ENCAMBIO LA HISOTRIA ES INVENTO MIO LEIDY OTAKU

DEDICADO A MI AMIGA KARY CHAN, QUE ME ANIMA A TERMINAR CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS KARY CHAN

ONE SHOT. EL LIBRO Y LA CHAQUETA

Una joven mujer lloraba sola por la calle por la que caminaba, pero por que, por que una mujer tan linda lloraría; eso era lo que la gente pensaba al verla pasar.

Pequeñas gotas salinas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de ella que eran de un color café y se arrastraban por su bello rostro moreno, la gente hablaba pero ella no se molestó en detenerse a escuchar, esta no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde se sentó a pensar, era un día agradable y el ambiente era tranquilo una brisa fresca paso frente a ella, seguro que nadie la molestaría allí pensó.

nombre es Kagome Higurashi, me gusta mi nombre es un lindo nombre mi madre me lo dice a menudo, soy una persona agradable y lista también soy un poco más baja que la mayoría de mis compañeras no mido más de 1.60 cm, soy morena de ojos grandes color café mi cabello es negro azabache, claro no puedo decir que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero tampoco soy la más fea, entonces por qué, por qué siempre terminan rechazándome.

- porque no has sabido buscar

La joven Kagome brinco sobresaltada alguien estaba ahí junto a ella, ¿ cuando llego?, ¿ por qué no se dio cuenta de su presencia antes?

- Parece que te eh asustado, yo debería ser el asustado pues has llegado a interrumpirme

El hombre alzo sus manos mostrando un libro

- Ves yo he llegado primero y estaba muy tranquilo hasta que tu llegaste

- "así que el había llegado primero por eso no lo sintió llegar" pensó,-. Lo siento no quería interrumpir solo es que no te vi

- Jajajaja, no te preocupes de cualquier forma no estaba leyendo y creo que tu problema es más interesante, porque no cuentas que es lo que te ha pasado

La chica se sorprendió al oírle reír pues su cara estaba demasiado seria y sus ojos color ámbar estaban tan fríos que hasta parecía enojado y ahora hasta le pedía que le contara su problema, no debería contarle pues no le conocía, pero no perecía mala persona ahora que lo pensaba hasta se le hacía familiar juraría haberlo visto antes pero en donde, estaba segura que jamás olvidaría ese color de ojos y ese hermoso color de cabello que era de un color plata, era como si la luna lo hubiera teñido de su color, bueno que más daba pensar en eso tal vez debería contarle ya que solo era el chico que conoció en el parque y nunca más lo volvería a ver.

- Pues veras realmente no es muy complicado solo no he tenido suerte en el amor, siempre que me declaro algún chico este termina rechazándome, nunca me había importando mucho pero esta vez, esta vez creí que él era el indicado, veras él era mi mejor amigo, he estado junto a él desde secundaria, si ya se no es mucho tiempo pero creí que era el suficiente de ser amigos yo quería ser algo más que su amiga, también creí que yo no le era indiferente pero cuando me declare este me dijo que no podía ser más que mi amigo porque él amaba a otra persona y esa persona no era otra que mi hermana, bueno no es mi hermana realmente solo es mi media hermana es la hija del primer marido de mi madre.

El joven se había mantenido muy atento escuchando el relato de la chica y solo cuando esta termino de hablar el puedo preguntar

- Ya veo ¿y cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? Por es muy seguro que tenga un nombre de idiota, por que así debe de ser el un idiota al no darse cuenta de lo que dejo ir, aunque tu hermana debe de tener su propio atractivo no creo que supere el tuyo, así que ¿ cuál es su nombre?

Kagome no salía de su asombro realmente no se conocían y aquel hombre hablaba como si llevaran conociéndose muchos años,

- Inuyasha, su nombre es Inuyasha Taishio

- Jajajaja, así que Inuyasha taishio eh

- Por qué… porque te ríes -. La chica no comprendía el porqué de su risa, su nombre no era gracioso al menos no para ella.

- - porque ahora comprendo, porque dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño

- He…

- Si mira inubaka es mi hermano yo soy Sesshomaru taishio aunque él tampoco es mi hermano completamente es mi medio hermano él es hijo de mi padre

Kagome por fin comprendía el porqué de su risa pues realmente tenia gracia ella lloraba por su hermano porque este prefería a su hermana, ella también comenzó a reír

- Ya veo por qué te me hacías un tanto familiar, una vez me pareció verte en la casa de Inuyasha

- Realmente te enamoraste de un tonto pero no te preocupes tal vez esto tiene algo de bueno

- Así y que de bueno puede tener que me hayan rechazado .- dijo la chica sarcásticamente

- Pues que me conociste a mí.- El chico se levantó de la banca, tomo una mano de la chica y dejó en ella su chaqueta y el libro que tenía en sus manos.- vete a casa Kagome, comienza a enfriar la tarde llévate ese libro también devuélvemelo cuando lo termines, ya que es un buen libro y no me gustaría perderlo.- el chico se alejó poco a poco de ella despidiéndose de ella con un pequeño nos veremos pronto kag.

Kag, espera como que kag.- la chica sonrió al ver que el ya no estaba a la vista se puso la chaqueta y también se levantó dispuesta a irse a su casa no sin antes volver

* * *

si despues de tanto tiempo puedo subir otro one shot, los que ya me conocen se pregunataran y las continuaciones de tus otras historias, ps bien no he tenido mucha inspiracion para escribir grandes cantidades, asi que les pido una disculpa y le prometo que no dejare inconclusa ninguna de ellas, bueno ya saben si le ha gustado o tienen algun comen ya saben donde presoinar.

bye.


End file.
